Happy Begginings
by Gamer Guy aka. Batman
Summary: A bunch of BBxRae oneshots based on how Beast Boy and Raven get together from romantic evenings to troubleing pasts to humorous encounters ENJOY!


**As you all might have guessed I am new to the Teen Titans Fics (Well not new I've been reading almost every fic with BB/Rae) and I hope that you will all enjoy my "creative" Fics As the Title says this is going to be a BB X Rae oneshot series update will be EXTREAMLY SLOW and I am HORIBLE with spelling and Grammer but other than that enjoy!**

Dreams of Reality

Titans Tower

"Duuuuuuuuddddeeee! Why did we have to spend all day chaseing a decoy!" Whined Beast Boy

"Because it was the only lead we had!" Yelled an annoyed Robin

"Well it still sucks..." mumbled Beast Boy

"Anyway team go ahead and get some shut-eye, we never know when another crimanal may stike so we should rest so that we are alert for any sings of a threat." ordered Robin in his usual 'leader' tone

"Sweet! Some sleep!" beamed Beast Boy before he sprinted out of the room down one of the many halls

"Night ya'll, my batteries neeed some serious rest" said Cyborg

Starfire and Cyborg left the common room for some rest and Robin was on his way to his room when he noticed Raven made no move to her quarters

"Hey Raven, You should get some sleep. You'll need to keep your strenght up" said Robin

"I'll be fine" she said in her usual monotone

Robin just shrugged before turning toeards the hall and leaveing, Raven listened closely to Robins footsteps to make sure he is gone, once she was sure Robin had gone to bed she hovered over towards the couch picking up the Gamestation controller, Raven had been secretly practicing playing these games so that one day when she was ready she would play against Beast Boy infront of everybody. Raven personally hated, scratch that, she loathed these brian numbing games but she was willing to do **anything** to try and get closer to her green team-mate

Raven started up the game and started to play, she had been practicing for about two-weeks and had actually become a fairly well oponent, and she actually enjoyed the satisfaction of beating other racers, not that she would admit that to anyone, all that was herd was the clicking of buttons and the ocational grunts of frustration from being passed.

"YES!" cheared Raven as she won, but she as soon as it was said Raven had returned to her monotone phasade pulling her hood up and continuing the game

*With Beast Boy*

Beast Boy was on his top bunk sleeping peacefully with the widest grin anyone has seen, every few secounds he would mutter a "Raven.." in his sleep, he had been dreaming about the young empath for some time now and tjhey werte often filled with the both of them together, but now his sensative ears detected a sudden disturbance, a cry of victory that brought him out of his dream world, unkown to him, as he walked down the quiet halls where the slight clicking of buttons get be herd getting louder and light seeped through the door, Beast Boy walked toward the door and they slid open with a hiss, and there was Raven playing a video game leaning left and right to the screen, aparently she hadn't herd the doors open

'I must still be dreaming' thought Beast Boy and he smiled at seeing Raven have fun on a video game, he quietly walked up to the purple haired girl untill he was right behind her, he then wrapped his arms around her shoulder and whispered in her ear "Having fun?"

The sudden contact caused Raven to jump giving off a small "eep", watching Raven startled caused Beast Boy to chuckle, and Raven covered her face with her hood that had fallen off when she jumped away from the couch so she could hise her blush from being caught "Beast Boy!" she said through clenchen teeth

"Take it easy Rae, I just wanted to know if you were havin' fun"

"Rae?"

"Yeah Rae, I always call you Rae"

"Since when?"

"Since I started dreaming about dating you"

Ravens eyes windened at that last statement

"And since when have you been dreaming about dating me?"

"About five months why?"

"Because you're not dreaming Beast Boy"

"Sure I am, you always play video games with me in my dreams"

"No Beast Boy, this is the real world I was just practiceing" Raven said in her serious I'm-not-kidding tone

Beast Boy sweat dropped and started to sweat like it was a-thousand degrees his lime-green skin turning brown

"You mean... I'M AWAKE!" Beast Boy screamed

Raven just nodded slightly

"Oh man! This is not good you weren't suppose to- Wait a-minute, practiceing for what?"

Raven looked down to the floor to hide her blush and mumbeled something inaduable... to most people

"Really?" asked Beast Boy

Raven jolted her head up with a surprised face

"Animal hearing, remember" said Beast Boy pointing to his ears

Raven mentaly cursed his half animal inherintance, the two teen heros encountered an akward silence not a sound could be herd, the only light was from the paused video game that was still on

"Soooo... what now?" asked Beast Boy as usuall breaking the silence

"It's only logical if we decide weither or not we pursue a relationship" said Raven

"Right... so do you? I mean after tonight I think it's pretty obvious I like you"

"Your telling me, you thought this was all a dream and that we were already dateing"

"Yeah, sorry about that" said Beast Boy rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly

"So how long?" asked Raven

"How long what?"

"How long have you been haveing these dreams?"

"Oh, about five months, how long have you been playing games?"

"Two weeks"

"Well do you want to go out, I'm mean I really like you and I think we could make it work"

Raven was silante for a moment before slightly nodding her head

"So... were boyfriend-girlfriend"

Raven nodded again

"And I can keep calling you Rae?"

"Don't push it... but maybe"

"Well it's pretty late lets get some sleep"

Raven and Beast Boy walked down the halls in comfortable silence untill Raven reached her room but before she could enter Beast Boy grabbed her wrisp

"Um... Raven I was wondering if maybe we could sleep together?"

Raven gave him a slight glare to whcih Beast Boy imidiatley picked up on

"No! I didn't mean it like that I would never want to do that! No I mean not untill you're ready! I just meant that we could actually sleep like in the same bed not-"

Beast Boy was silenced by a black aura covering his mouth

"It's fine and yes, just to see if were comfortable with eachother"

And with that they both entered Ravens room for a peaceful night of sleep unkown to them that when morning came they would have to explian why they were in the same bed and why Beast Boy was only in his boxers to there friends

**CRAP! STUPID STORM! I would have had this out ALOT sooner and BETTER than what this is but I lost my connection and had to re-write most of this so I'm sorry, I had the next morning in my origanal but now I just want to get this out PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
